Até Os Cisnes Amam
by Sophia Zorldick
Summary: Hyoga sofre por um amor não correspondido, mas será mesmo que ela não o ama?


Saint Seiya não me pertence e não terei nenhum fim lucrativo com essa história

**N/A: **Lembrando que a Saga de Asgard existe somente no anime

Boa Leitura =D

* * *

Hyoga andava pelas ruas de Tókio, pensativo. A guerra contra Hades havia acabado, porém ela trouxe um preço alto para eles. Seiya estava em coma no hospital da fundação, ele próprio, infelizmente perdera a visão do olho esquerdo, Shiryu estava cego sem chances de se recuperar. Os únicos que de certa forma haviam saído ilesos, foram Shun e Ikki.

Porém não era nessas pessoas que ele pensava. Ele pensava numa linda princesa nórdica, de longos cabelos cacheados que havia deixado em Asgard. Seu coração apertava cada vez que pensava nela, mas ela jamais poderia ser sua, afinal que garota desistiria da vida de princesa que levava, para ficar com um mero guerreiro de Athena, que a qualquer momento poderia morrer.

Desanimado, Hyoga volta para a mansão Kido, onde estava hospedado. Ao entrar, ignorou os gritos de Tatsumi, para com sua pessoa e subiu para o quarto, onde ficou pelo resto da noite, sem descer para jantar e preocupando a Deusa, que havia notado a melancolia no cosmo de Hyoga.

Após o jantar ela sobe ao quarto dele, batendo na porta, e não tendo resposta. Ela abre a porta e coloca a cabeça dentro do cômodo, encontrando o mesmo sentado numa poltrona que havia, olhando para o céu estrelado.

Saori - Com licença Hyoga. - Diz ela entrando no quarto, tentando chamar a atenção dele.

Hyoga - Senhorita não a ouvi entrar. Fique a vontade. - Ele fala finalmente notando a presença da garota.

Saori - Está tudo bem, sinto que alguma coisa o perturba. É por causa de seu mestre? - Ela se aproxima dele e coloca a mão em seu ombro.

Hyoga - Não. Quem dera fosse isso.

Saori - Por que não me conta o que está acontecendo? - Ela fala docemente enquanto se abaixa pra ficar na mesma altura que ele.

Hyoga - É melhor não, provavelmente você irá rir.

Saori - Prometo que não. Experimenta se abrir com alguém. Guardar tudo pra si faz mal para a alma e ao coração.

Hyoga - Eu... Eu acho que estou apaixonado. - Cedeu ele.

Saori - Ora, mais isso não é motivo de tristeza e sim de alegria. Quem seria a felizarda? Eu a conheço? - Pergunta a deusa contente.

Hyoga - Sim. É a princesa Freya. - Rendeu-se Hyoga.

Saori - Ohh a Freya, você tem bom gosto. Mas porque continua com essa carinha triste?

Hyoga - Eu diria que é um amor platônico, ela é uma princesa, e eu um guerreiro. Não acho que ela se interessaria por alguém como eu.

Saori - Nunca saberá se não tentar. Como diz um ditado do Brasil, que o Aldebaran me falou uma vez. Quem não arrisca, não petisca.

Hyoga deu uma risadinha, sendo acompanhado por Saori. A mesma se levantou e disse:

Saori - Seja qual for a sua decisão, eu o autorizo a usar um dos meus jatos e ir para Asgard. - Saori sorriu para ele, e se retirou, deixando um Hyoga pensativo para trás.

Assim a noite passou e Hyoga não conseguia se decidir. Um lado de seu coração queria tentar, queria se entregar a felicidade, mas o outro o medo de ser negado, consumia sua alma. Já estava quase amanhecendo quando ele tomou sua decisão.

Bem longe do Japão, num país esquecido pelo resto do mundo, num lugar aonde o Sol nunca chegou, estava uma bela dama, sentada na varanda de seu quarto no castelo de Valhalla, olhava a neve cair, sonhando acordada com um jovem guerreiro, que havia dominado seus pensamentos. Freya não conseguia esquecer os belos e tristes olhos de Hyoga, o santo guerreiro de Athena. Sonhava acordada com o abraço dele, imaginando transformar aqueles olhos tristes, em olhos felizes. Suspirou pela milésima vez naquele dia sabendo que ele jamais abandonaria sua deusa e viria morar naquele fim de mundo, onde nem a luz do Sol alcançava.

Sua irmã Hilda a olhava de longe, sabia que sua irmã estava assim por causa do guerreiro loiro. Sempre imaginou que Freya era apaixonada por Haguen, mas talvez aquilo fosse somente amizade. Pensou que poderia mandar sua irmã para o Japão, mas lembrou-se de uma das cartas que Saori havia lhe mandado após a Guerra Santa, de que a maioria dos cavaleiros voltava para seu país de origem e só voltava quando havia alguma ameaça, e não sabia da onde Hyoga era.

Distraída olhando o horizonte de neve, ela avista ao longe, uma silhueta de cabelos loiros. Será possível que era o rapaz que atormentava os pensamentos de Freya? Seu rosto curioso abriu um largo sorriso ao constatar que era ele mesmo, dando graças a Odin, ela correu, o máximo que seu longo vestido permitia, até o quarto de Freya. Queria dar pessoalmente essa noticia a irmã.

Freya olhou assustada para a porta, que sua irmã abriu num estrondo. Olhou curiosa a face vermelha de Hilda devido à corrida, porém ainda sim alegre.

Freya - Minha irmã aconteceu alguma coisa? - A expressão preocupada de Freya, só fez Hilda começar a rir. Mas logo tratou de acalmá-la.

Hilda - Acalme-se minha irmã. Nada de grave aconteceu. Só vim aqui pedir, para que descesse, até o salão do castelo, parece que você tem uma visita chegando. - Ela fala, sem tirar o sorriso do rosto. Se Hyoga estava aqui, é porque ele correspondia aos sentimentos de Freya.

Freya - Uma visita para mim? De quem seria? - Ela pergunta curiosa e confusa, mas antes que Hilda pudesse responder alguém bate na porta. Freya olha para a irmã, que com um gesto, lhe permite ir abrir.

Sem esperar mais um segundo, Freya corre escada a baixo. Um de seus males era a curiosidade. Ao passar por um espelho que havia no hall de entrada, ela dá uma olhada na aparencência, ajeitando os cabelos, que ficaram um pouco bagunçados por causa da corrida, e finalmente abre aporta. Levando um susto ao encontrar Hyoga ali. Abrindo um lindo sorriso, ela pula e abraça o Hyoga, sendo correspondida pelo mesmo.

Freya - Hyoga, como é bom te ver. - Ela fala ainda abraçada a ele. Mas ao perceber ela se afasta com vergonha.

Hyoga - Também é bom te ver Freya. - Ele desvia o olhar de Freya, ao notar Hilda se aproximando, ele faz uma reverencia a ela. - Princesa Hilda.

Hilda - Não precisa me tratar com tanta formalidade Hyoga. Devemos muito a você e a Athena. Mas me diga como está o Seiya?

Hyoga - Infelizmente, mais morto do que vivo. Mas nenhum de nós perdeu as esperanças. Ele é forte, e mais cedo ou mais tarde ele irá se recuperar.

Hilda - Rezo todos os dias a Odin para que salve Seiya.

Hyoga - Obrigado. Aliás, a senhorita Saori, mandou lembranças para as duas.

Hilda - Mande outro para ela. - Diz Hilda sorrindo. Ela e Athena acabaram virando grande amigas após a luta em Asgard e sempre se comunicavam por cartas.

Freya - Venha, vamos entrar você deve estar querendo um café quente. - Ela puxa Hyoga para a cozinha.

Os dois passam horas conversando, brincando e rindo um com o outro, ambos sem notar o tempo passando, até que certo momento, Freya pergunta:

Freya - Então Hyoga, o que o trás aqui? - Ela pergunta curiosa e se assusta ao ver a mudança de tonalidade do rosto dele. - Está tudo bem, ficou vermelho de repente.

Hyoga - Sim, está. Freya, eu vou ser sincero com você e gostaria que a senhorita fosse comigo, independente da resposta.

Freya - O que foi Hyoga? Esta me assustando - Hyoga respira fundo tomando coragem e fala:

Hyoga - Freya, eu te amo. Sei que você provavelmente não sente o mesmo por mim. Vou entender se você me quiser somente como um amigo.

Freya - Hyoga, eu não sei nem o que falar. - Ela pergunta atônica.

Hyoga - Não se preocupe, não precisa falar nada. Com licença. - Ele já ia sair da cozinha, quando ele é parado por Freya.

Freya - Desde que você foi embora, para lutar contra Posseidon, eu não conseguia parar de pensar em você. Eu rezava noite e dia a Odin, para mantê-lo a salvo, e que você voltasse pra mim. - Ela fala docemente

Hyoga - O que você está tentando dizer? - Ele pergunta calmo.

Freya - Que eu também te amo Hyoga. - Ela fala com lágrimas nos olhos e um sorriso na boca.

Hyoga olha pra ela. Freya então vê o olhar triste de Hyoga se encher de alegria, transformando o brilho dos olhos dele numa coisa ainda mais bonita. Os dois começam a se aproximar um do outro, seus narizes começaram a se tocar, e sentiam o hálito do outro, até que finalmente seus lábios se chocam num beijo.

Hilda que observava a cena de longe, somente sorriu. Virando as costas e indo para seus aposentos, deixando os dois sozinhos.

Fim


End file.
